1. Field of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to structure of protection hood mechanism, and in particular, a protection hood for linear sliding rails. A saddle seat makes use of an engaging slot and urging block to form into partitioned space allowing the protection hood to protect the sliding rails and at the same time the protection hood can regulate the unevenness in the course of installation of the sliding rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional hood protection mechanism, wherein the saddle seat 15 of the sliding rail seat is mounted with a tapered protection hood 20, 25 so as to protect the sliding rail 11 between the sliding set 10 and the saddle seat 15. Such design requires a plurality of components and the cost of production is high. Further, the device is prone to damages and break down. Due to the existing of gaps, water-proof resistance is poor and there is a possibility that oil or metallic debris will enter the gaps and damage the sliding rail 11. In addition, noise is produced in this case.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show another design to overcome the above drawbacks, wherein the center region of the saddle seat 15 is provided with a through hole 16 for the mounting of a protection hood 30 for the sliding rail 11 of the sliding seat 10. The hood 30 is a plate-like body.
Based on the above design, the drawbacks of the tapered protection hood 20, 25 can be solved, however, as shown in FIG. 3, to provide a through hole 16 at the saddle seat 15 is difficult, and the cost of production is also high. In view of the above, the drawbacks have to be overcome by providing a protection hood for the sliding rail. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a protection hood mechanism for linear sliding rail.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protection hood mechanism for sliding rails having a sliding seat and a saddle seat, the sliding rails being provided at the two lateral sides at the top of the sliding seat, characterized in that the bottom face of the saddle seat, corresponding to the sliding rail, is formed into an engaging slot, and the bottom face of the saddle seat, corresponding to the engaging slot, is provided with a resisting block, and the center of each resisting block extended along the engaging slot is formed into a protruded section, such that a partitioned space is formed between the engaging slot and the resisting block, and the space allows the sliding rail protection hood to be inserted, and the two ends of the protection hood are locked to the sliding rail seat, thereby a protection hood for the linear sliding rail is obtained.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protection hood for sliding rails, wherein the saddle seat is stable and smooth in the course of movement.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.